Last Chance
by Lynita
Summary: Harry and Ron are faced with the dissaperence of Ginny and Hermione with the malfoys and lead suspect
1. The Letter

"_Don't look back"_ Harry thought to himself. _"Don't try to stop what's already happened"_ Harry Potter a boy of 16 was waiting patiently to receive an owl from Hermione, who hadn't written back all summer. He was worried, and Ron hadn't heard from her either. Just at that moment an owl flew through his window. He recognized it as Ron's owl Pigwidgion. Harry grabbed the letter of his leg before the owl even landed. He was hoping to hear of Hermione but instead this letter concerned Ginny, Ron's younger sister. The letter read,

Hey Harry,

This is certainly weird. I haven't been able to reach Hermione all summer and now Ginny's missing. Her hand on the clock is on mortal peril .This is what happened, Ginny and I as you know are the only people home during the day other than mom. So mom and I went out to get some supplies for school, but Ginny asked if she could stay home like she has been doing lately so she gave mom her list and we thought nothing of it until we got back. We looked all over the house yard and surrounding forest. We even called dad at work to check the Flew Network, but nothing. Ginny and Hermione have both disappeared off the face of the earth. All mom does these days is cry and dad hasn't been to work in days. I only hope that Ginny and Hermione are together.

Talk to you later,

Ron

P.S If you're interested you can come on the 31 of July. Hopefully see you soon. Reply with same owl.

Harry looked up from the letter to the calendar where he had been marking the days until he could return to Hogwarts.

Today was July 30; he checked his clock and saw it was only 10:00am so he had just enough time to reply before they would be here. He had just begun to write his reply when he was called down to make breakfast for his "beloved" aunt, uncle, and cousin. The Dursleys thought that they we're being extremely generous by giving Harry a roof over his head and food (which he had to cook) to eat. A half an hour later he was back upstairs finishing his response to Ron's letter, in which he expressed his concern of Ginny and Hermione's coincidental disappearance. Also the fact that he would be aloud to come (unbeknownst to the Dursleys.) he sent his letter of with Ron's owl and watched him fly off. "_Well I better get packed"_ He thought as he grabbed his trunk and stuffed some books into it.

That night Harry fell asleep hoping that Ginny and Hermione we're safe. _"I wonder where they are and if there together" _Harry decided to r\write to Hermione's parents and ask if they knew what had happed and if Ginny was with them.

The next morning Harry awoke to the sound of the Dursleys arguing with someone in the living room. Harry in his haste to get dressed only got a quick glance at his clock which told him the time was 11:40._"Darn I overslept"_ he thought as he ran down the stairs, zipping up his fly at the same time. He head Uncle Vernon scream for him to get his blooming arse down there immediately. He ran in on the scene of Uncle Vernon face turning purple, shouting at Ron and Mr.Weasly to get the hell out of his house this instant.

"Harry" Ron called "Got you're stuff then?"

"That boy" Uncle Vernon shouted pointing a plump finger into Harry's chest "Is not going anywhere"

"Well I'm sorry to disappoint you and any plans you had for young Harry this summer, but I believe that's up to Harry. Harry will you be coming with us ? "

"Yes!" Harry said " I just have to go get my trunk. Ron want to come help me?"

"Sure" As they entered Harry's room Ron turned to Harry and said "Harry we're not going to the Burrow, we're going to the Malfoys".


	2. Surprise Surprise

"What?" Harry felt fear course through his body. He looked up at Ron with a surprised look. "What set you on to him?"

Ron returned Harry's glare "Gut feeling."

" Ron, you can't run off of those, I mean like how are we even going to get into there house the have every kind of muggle and magic protection. Then there's Luscious and Draco, what were you thinking of just running them down? If you try anything you'll be dead before we can find the girls."

Ron looked down sadly. "I guess, I didn't think this through I'll talk to…."

Ron was cut off as the floor began to shake. Harry grabbed his trunk and bolted for the door, nearly shoving Ron to the floor. Ron looked at Harry with a stunned face then followed him out the door. He barley got out an 'Oi' before he saw the sight downstairs.

The Dursly's we're all lying on the floor in a heap in the corner, and by the fireplace Mr. Weasly lay with a petrified look on his face. Harry looked over at Ron who and the same knowing look on his face. On the couch a small raven haired girl lay face down. Harry swallowed slowly as he recognized the body. This was the first time Harry had been in a room with Cho Chang and not been nervous.

"Cho" Harry said in a quiet voice, savoring the sound "I….I" Harry felt his knees give out from under him. He fell to the floor and began to cry silently. Ron looked at his friend and walked over to the motionless girl. He looked at the sign on her back and ripped it off. In this act he brushed his hand over her stone cold body.

"I'm sorry mate….I really am but you should take a look at this" Harry wiped his tear stained eyes and took the note from Ron. He read the note aloud. "Ello boys like what I did. Now no worries the only one dead so far is Cho. But that can change soon the others will wake up after you read this out loud. I have Ginny and Hermionie and will kill them if you don't do what I ask but the wont be the only ones to die. Have fun boys"

"Like My not boys" a silky voice said from behind. Harry and Ron turned around slowly. "You!" Ron shouted in surprise


	3. Attacker Attacked

"Now who did you think it was?" A devilish smile crossed the brunette's darkened face. The boy stepped out of the shadowed corner, smiling he turned on Ron and pointed his wand. "Now as much as I would love to let you both live I can't do that so I must kill at least one of you right? I need Harry so the only logical think is to kill Ron right?"

"Neville, calm down we can talk about this. Don't do something that you may not need to. How about you tell me why you killed Cho?" Harry was trying to sound calm but his voice was rising and breaking as he spoke. "We can talk this out can't we?"

"Oh Harry, who do you take me for? A sniveling fool? The same little Neville long bottom that you knew but never acknowledge during his acting experience at Hogwarts? Well I underestimated you then Harry, I thought you respected me."

Harry knew time was precious and he had little of it. He either had to talk Neville down or watch his best friend die. "Ok Neville what do you want?" Harry's tone was hostile although he was trying to act like the friend of Neville's he was. Harry wanted to believe that he was under affect of the Imperious Curse but the glint in his eye told him other wise. He looked at Ron who seemed to accept he may die that very day. Ron looked at his father who was still unconscious on the floor. Ron took a deep breath and gathered his strength; if he was going to die it wouldn't be without a fight.

"Neville, why haven't they wakened up yet? Your letter said they would."

"I've said a lot of things that weren't true before but they will wake soon." Harry was growing impatient of Neville changing the subject.

"Neville what…" Harry was cut off buy the immense pain that was now flowing through his body. He dropped to the ground and started to scream in pain. Ron took the moment to act he threw a forceful punch that connected that with a satisfying crunch to Neville's nose he staggered back dropping his wand and losing his contact with Harry's limp body. Ron quickly picked up Neville's wand and took out his own pointing it directly and the brown haired boys bleeding head.

"Where are they?" He demanded threatening to curse him.

"I…I …I"

"I don't have time to waste"

"B…b….b..e..be…"

"C'mon spit it out"

"Behind you" He blurted out pointing with a terrified look on his face. Ron whirled around just in time to see a blinding green light shoot past his head and hit Neville's no limp body. Ron gasped in shock as he saw the attacker.


	4. Reuinion

"Hermione!" Ron screamed racing across the room and gathering the girl in his arms. Before even realizing what he was doing he and Hermione had locked lips and were kissing. Ron broke apart from the embrace for a moment." I thought you were dead" he said letting the tears fall down his cheeks.

"So did I" she said, tears streaming down her face. They kissed once more before Ron put her down. She looked around the room and saw the bodies everywhere. "How many are dead?" she asked locking her eyes on Cho.

"Only Cho" Ron replied gravely, his eyes following hers past Cho to the unconscious Harry that lay on the floor. Hermione rushed over to Harry and rolled him over. She held him in her arms as he started to stir.

"Harry?" she whispered quietly "Harry?" Her hair fell over her right eye as she brushed Harry's hair back. He moaned then opened his eyes.

"Her…Hermione?" He asked in disbelief "How…what ...I thought you we're dead!"

"Oh" she said laughing "and hello to you too"

Ron walked over to the two and offered to help Harry up. As he dusted himself Harry looked around and saw Dudley poking his fat nose out from over the couch. He smiled at his friends who seamed to understand. Harry chuckling to himself turned to Ron and Hermione and said "We better get out of here before the dark wizards arrive to kill the muggles."

"Aye, I've faced enough death today" Ron half smiled half laughed back.

"What about Cho and your dad Ron? We can't just leave them."

"No but we can kill the muggles so they aren't killed by someone like him" He said pointing at Neville. They walked over to the couch and started to move Cho towards the fireplace when Dudley finally decided to walk out from the shadows.

"What are you doing?" He asked a scared look on his face. "I think I should call the police."

"Oh no we're going to get caught quick hide the body" Harry 'whispered' to his giggling friends. 'Why would you have to do that Dudley?" Harry said letting the smirk cross Dudley's plump face.

"I would do that so I could get all you wizards locked up and be know as Dudley the great wizard catcher."

Ron leaned over and muttered "More like Dudley the mental."

Harry nodded then looked back to Dudley and then Hermione. Hermione walked over to Dudley and unbuttoned her shirt collar a bit.

"Now Dudley" she said making sure that he was looking straight down her shirt. "Can't we work something out? I mean before you realize what an idiot you are?" Hermione turned on her heal letting her skirt fly out behind her as she walked away. Dudley just looked shocked for a moment then sat down on the middle of the rug trying to analyze what had just happened.

"C'mon" Hermione said turning to her friends "lets get your dad and get out of here." Harry woke Mr.Weasly up and explained everything. Then got in the fire place took some Floo Powder and Cho's arm and was off. Mr. Weasly did the same with Neville.

Ron and Hermione hung back waiting until Dudley was fast asleep beside Harry's trunk.

"Hermione, I hope you know that every thing that happened earlier was real not happy shock." Hermione had lifted her hand a rested it on his cheek.

"Good."

She said and leaned in to kiss him.


	5. Alone

Sitting on the train in silence was torture for Harry. He wanted to go back to Hogwarts but part of him didn't, he had wanted to stay with Sirius forever and after his godfather's death last year he couldn't anymore. Ron and Hermione were off attending there prefect duties and Luna was nowhere to be found. He was starting to fall asleep when he heard a knock at the door. He looked up to see the face of the Trolley Lady.

"Anything of the trolley, dear?" she asked happily oblivious to the grim situation that Harry was facing.

"Yea." He said getting up to buy something. As he made his selection he looked down the same hallway where he had first seen Cho's smiling face. He quickly bought a chocolate frog, and ducked back into his compartment so no one would see him begin to cry. He opened his frog and ate it slowly, turning the card over and over in his hands.  
"OH yes father funds all the expenses for the Slytherin house." Harry immediately recognized the voice of Draco Malfoy and his cronies. As they walked by Harry heard Malfoy make a joke about Harry sitting all alone. Something snapped inside of Harry setting him off. He stood and walked confidently over to the door, sliding it open he called. "If you has something to say slime, you can say it to my face can't you? Or are you too scared?" Malfoy turned on his heel and half walked half ran over to Harry muttering" Why you little rat." He threw a punch at Harry but missed letting Harry duck and punch Malfoy directly in the nose, who staggered backwards into the wall. Blood was spraying everywhere and Malfoy's agonized screams filled the halls. Harry was being congratulated when Ron and Hermione ran over.

"Everyone leave there's nothing to see here." Ron shouted over the chatter of the crowd.

"Malfoy go to the food train and get some ice


End file.
